The present invention relates to an improved clamp for a key duplicating machine.
Known key duplicating machines generally comprise a first clamp in which the blank key to be notched is mounted, and a second clamp in which the original key to be duplicated is mounted.
The blank key and the original key must be positioned correctly in their respective clamps.
This correct positioning of a key in its respective clamp is achieved by the presence (in proximity to the head of the key) of a retainer which is rested against a counteracting element or xe2x80x9cgaugexe2x80x9d with which the clamp is provided.
For keys not provided with a retainer or in which the retainer is not reliable, the tip of the key is used as the counteracting element for its correct positioning.
For this purpose each clamp is provided (in those positions in which the tip of the key could lie) with a series of slits disposed perpendicular to the seat of the key. A transverse plate, forming a support for the tip of the key, can be removably inserted into each of these slits.
This solution enables the exact positioning of the key to be defined relative to the clamp even if the retainer is not present on the key, but at the same time it results in a series of drawbacks which the present invention proposes to eliminate.
A first drawback consists of the fact that the plate represents a removable element, which requires an actual operation for its removal once the key has been positioned and locked on the clamp. If this element is not removed in time, its presence can damage the duplicating machine during the notching of the key.
Another drawback consists of the fact that if the plate is erroneously left in the slit during the duplication operations, it can accidentally escape from the slit and fall into moving parts of the machine (carriage, cutter, etc.) and damage them.
Another drawback is the difficulty and laboriousness of the operations involved in inserting the plate into the required slit. These operations having to be expressly repeated for each duplication cycle.
All of these drawbacks are eliminated, according to the invention, by an improved clamp for key duplicating machines, comprising a pair of jaws which have the ability to approach each other and define at least one seat for clamping a key, and a gauge associable with said seat to define the correct position of the key, characterized in that with said gauge there is slidingly associated a counteracting element which interferes with said seat when said gauge is in its operating condition and forms a support for the tip of the key housed in said seat.